Wonderland
by Kcuz
Summary: It is a strange place,there were talking flowers,animals and madness swirled the air. Eren came from a whole different world compared to this place. He was just a normal boy living his life until he arrived in Wonderland. The people there were strange but Eren learned to cope with it. After living there for a little he realized he was turning mad himself.


**Author notes:**

**I know it seems like kinda of a hanjixeren [notreallybutw.e] from what it seems now but nonONO THE STORY WILL GET ON SOON JUST WAIT LOL I SUCK AT WRITING STORIES CRIES i probably made everyone super ooc and just wrote it as my ownstory sorrry anyone let me know if I should add a pairing in? idek LOL**

Birds chirped and not a single cloud was in the sky.

_Damn I'm going to be late again! The brown haired boy rushed to his closet and pulled out the first pieces of clothing he saw and ended up wearing brown shorts,a white short sleeved t-shirt and a black sleeveless vest over topping the t-shirt._

_"Mom, I'm going out to work now!" the emerald eyed boy called out while running out the door._

_"No breakfast?" She asked putting on a concerned face._

_"Late,I'll grab some food when I get to work."_

_"Alright be careful honey, I love you. Mikasa already left if you didn't know!" He left going towards to where he worked, a bakery named 'La Patisserie'._

_"Eren!" a voice called out. He took a quick glance and saw a blonde haired boy with a another boy with mocha brown hair with black underlying._

_"Armin! Jean! Sorry can't talk going to be late!"_

_"Again?!"Jean yelled back._

_"I overslept okay?!" Eren took a look at his watch,8:17, 3 more minutes until Eren's shift starts_

_The bell on the bakery's door jingled ring ring_

_"I'm here! I'm here!" Eren yelled._

_"You're late again Eren." A black haired girl said sternly._

_"Damn"Eren said furrowing his eyebrows "I'-"_

_"Don't worry I already checked in for you,first and last time,alright?"_

_"Mikasa, I know stop treating me like a kid!" Eren moved quickly and grabbed his name tag and apron which were the only two items left hanging on the wall._

_"..I just care alright? Now let's get to work."_

_Eren moved towards his postion towards the registered and started taking orders._

_"Eren you aren't late today!"a high pitched voice ringed through his ears_

_"You work here?" a taller brown haired girl standing beside._

_Eren turned around and saw a blonde haired girl with sapphire coloured eyes with a petite form and beside her was a tall brown haired girl,her hair in a short pony tail with dark brown eyes._

_"Hey Krista,Ymir!" he waved giving a smile. They greeted each other quickly and went back to work. Eren went towards the register and waited patiently for customers. Alot of people were already in the bakery eating or just hanging out. There was Jean and Marco, they've been hanging out for awhile now and rumour says that they have a relationship like no other. They usually come in here daily and chat with Eren once in awhile. Next was Levi, he worked on the other side of the street from Eren and always bought coffee from __La Patisserie, although there's a cafe right beside at where he worked he always decided to come here chit chatting with Eren. Behind Levi were Sasha and Connie. They were the class clown and made a great comedian pair,they both come here often since the bakery was kind of a 'hang out place' after school or the break. The bakery is usually where younger people come and do whatever. The rest of the table that were filled were either people Eren didn't know that well or didn't know at all._

_The day went by fast and as time pasted by his work shift ended eventually. He slipped off his apron and hung it back on the wall and checked out of work._

_"Hanji! I'm leaving now!" Eren yelled out_

_"Hm?" the red head popped her head out of the staff room_

_"Eren! I didn't even know you checked in work today! You should of greeted me." She pouted_

_"Heh..Sorry I'll do that next time"he said rubbing the back of his head._

_"Promise?" she grabbed Eren's hand looking into his eyes_

_"Yeah! heh..well I'll be going now." Eren shaked off her grip and swiftly left_

_"Bye! I'll be here if you need me, baking cakes" she said gleefly_

_After leaving he started walking towards a hill with a huge cherry blossom tree on top of it. The cherry blossoms were bloomed beautifully and the wind was very breezy today but in a good way, making the petals dance in the air._

_"Eren! Going back already?"_

_He turned around and saw Armin and Mikasa walking towards him_

_"Yep,It's been tiring today, you guys wanna join?"_

_"If you don't mind" Armin replied_

_"I thought you would be coming here again." whispered Mikasa._

_He grinned and started walking up the hill._

It was a beautiful day,nothing disturbed the peace, it was perfect. Eren was sleeping with a coal black haired girl with silver eyes and a boy with blonde long hair. He sat up,awoked by the sound of a bush shaking, curious Eren decided to go check the strange sound out he started walking towards the bush, a little frightened of what may come out. Suddenly a small white rabbit jumped out to the side wearing a dark black suit with bright brown eyes, holding to what it looked like as a pocket watch. The rabbit quickly looked left then right and ran off into the forest.

"H-Hey wait!" The brown haired boy called out.

Without thinking the boy ran after the furry creature.

_What am I doing? _he thought.

_Running after a rabbit wearing a suit..this was probably some prank by Connie or Sasha.._

All of a sudden in the middle of his though he fell. He kept on falling and falling until he saw nothing but blackness.

"Ugh.."

"What _happened_?" he stood up slowly on his feet, rubbing his head with one hand and the other oh his eye.

"Hey,you're finally awake!"

"Eh?!" Eren jumped back shocked and opened his eyes revealing a red headed woman with glasses that framed her brown eyes.

_Wait was she the rabbit? _he thought.

_They both have the same brown eyes.._

She stared at Eren with bright eyes.

"Eren am I correct?" the blonde spoke out

"Yeah..how do you know my name?"

"Silly! Look at your clothing!"

Confused he took a quick peek and saw right on his right chest _Eren Jaeger _a red tone flushed his face.

_Right, I just came back from work earlier. How'd I even forget that? Out of all things. I can't remember anything now that I think about it though. Wait, where am I?! This doesn't lo-_

"You took a pretty hard fall, are you hurt?" she interrupted in the middle of his thoughts.

"No,not _that_ hurt,I think I'll survive, but where the hell am I? How'd I get here?!"

"Don't you remember? You fell down a hole!"

_I did remember that. Chasing after a rabbit in a suit_

Eren scoffed remembering that memory

"I see your memory is returning now! We should be on our way thought, it's getting dark soon."

She quickly turned around and scurried off.

"My name's Hanji by the way but you can call me Zoë if you want." Eren eyes widened in shock.

_Hanji? That name seems so familiar but I can't put my finger on it.._

Eren snapped out of thought briefly and said,

"W-wait, I have so many questions that_ you_ need to answer before I go anywhere."

"They'll be answered later don't worry! b-but we need to get back to the castle before we get killed." she smiled without turning back.

"Killed..?"

"Yes,killed. The hatter will explain the rest and answer your questions." she gave a toothy grin and continued on walking.

Eren listened obediently and followed behind.

"So,why do we have to hurry?" Eren said while twiddling with his thumbs

"Because night is falling quickly and you'll get killed,I told you already."

"Other then that."

"It's just dangerous to be out during the dark, I'm not even sure of what _'they'_ are."

"Why are you so scared of them then if you know nothing about whatever they are?"

"We're not so sure of who they are exactly, but we have a lead."

"_We?" _he questioned.

"The hatter and everyone else at the castle!" she answered

_Man,where am I?_

"Hey,Hanji?"

"Hmm?" she answered not looking back.

"Uhm, how long until we get to this place?"

"Actually we've just arrived."

In front of the two was a giant gate with two men guarding the surroundings.

The two men had dark red coloured full suit of armour, you couldn't even tell them apart considering you couldn't see their faces.

"This is where the hatter and everyone else is, they'll be so excited to be having new company!"Hanji exclaimed.

"You guys don't get much company?" he questioned

"Not as much as way back then,but we get some occasionally." she said smiling,a sparkle in her eye.

Eren gave a weak laugh.

"Do you know these guys?" Eren asked

"Actually the guards here are all the same,or atleast that's what I heard. Although we're not allowed to talk to them."

"Why is that?"

"Rules made by the hatter."

"So the hatter is basically the 'king' of this place?"

"I guess you could say that but we all have our own rules that we make."she let out a small laugh

Hanji turned around to face the guard and addressed her name,Hanji_ Zoe._ The guards looked at each other and nodded, the gate opening revealing a big castle, a similar colour to the guard's armour out front.


End file.
